


Something about a disc

by sleeepyinnit



Series: Dream SMP Poetry Collection [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Poetry, its a lot of allusions, none of these characters are specifically mention, tommy's discs are the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepyinnit/pseuds/sleeepyinnit
Summary: The importance of Tommy's discs. A poem.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Poetry Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194164
Kudos: 7





	Something about a disc

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! this poem is definitely more obviously about the dsmp than the first one. I'm writing these poems as assignments for my writing class. I'm kinda nervous to keep doing this in case my teacher asks me about it. 0.0

There’s something about it, that simple disc,  
That brings so many smiles and the fluid movement of a body.  
A laugh and a song, from that simple and small disc,  
All the joy in the world to a young child.

That simple small disc is like a hug,  
So comforting and warm like the embrace from your older brother,  
Who you haven’t seen in months.  
Who sits with you on your favorite bench and hums the soft melody with the voice of an angel.  
Never has something felt safer.

That simple disc is like a yell,  
Echoing from the tall buildings that make you feel so small.  
Like running down a wooden path with your best friend on your heels, laughing louder than you ever have, your lungs aching.  
The simple pleasures of life.

That little disc is like a story,  
A picture painting of the life of so many people.  
That music disc is like the height of a lemon tree or the depths of a ghost’s sewers,  
A simple thing that has turned friends on friends and left a child fatherless.  
Something simple as that disc can bring the downfall of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry i don't post very much, writing stuff is kinda difficult for me at the moment because I'm so busy with school. Follow me on twitter :D (@enderb00s)


End file.
